


Remember

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Ginny remembers her time with Harry, uncertain of if it will happen again.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

You sit on the grass with the sun beating on your back. And you remember.

_Harry sits behind you, placing his arms around your shoulders and pulling you in towards him. You feel safe and secure there in his arms in a time that is neither of those things. The heat of his body calms your fears and soothes your thoughts. This is where you want to stay._

The wind lightly blows your hair to the side, sending a shiver up your spine. And you remember.

_With one of his hands, he pulls your hair to the side so that it drapes over your left shoulder. He leans in and places his mouth on your exposed neck. Your back arches against the sensations he is causing with his open mouth, his lips and his tongue. Your breath catches in your chest. This is what you want to feel._

The soft fur of the bandy-legged Kneazle rubs your arms. And you remember.

_His hands travel down your arms all the way to your fingertips. He laces his fingers with yours for a moment before sliding them back to your shoulders. Your heart speeds up and he puts his mouth on your shoulder. This is incredible._

The grass tickles your thighs in the breeze. And you remember.

_He lays you down on the grass and leans over you, running his strong, lean hand up and down your thigh, closer to your uniform skirt, edging tentatively higher, daring you to stop him. This is the moment._

The scent of tulips fills you as you breathe. And you remember.

_Harry moves his body down yours, caressing and kissing his way across your bare stomach. His hand dips where you've longed for him to touch you and you smell your desire for him. He himself breathes in your scent and you are not embarrassed. This is arousal._

The memories flood your mind and you relive how it felt to touch him, to smell him, to taste him, to hear your name on his lips and to see complete love and devotion in his eyes. Tears that you never wanted to shed fall down your cheeks as you recall the day he left and how you've felt every day since he's been gone. You know you must stop this.

But you don't want to forget.

You want to remember.


End file.
